Buran
by youckou
Summary: Dès le début, ils avaient mal commencé. Alors, comment la situation aurait-elle pu s'arranger? Ce qu'il s'était passé après leur première rencontre était la suite logique des choses, et Alfred, au fond, n'aurait pas voulu autre chose.


Aujourd'hui, petite fic sur la relation Alfred-Ivan, qui a une dynamique très intéressante je trouve. Pas vraiment triste, mais sérieuse (autant qu'une de mes fics puisse l'être). Le contexte m'est venu en lisant de la documentation sur la colonisation de certains territoires d'Amérique du Nord par la Russie.

Alors, mes remerciements à ceux qui liront, commenteront, et critiqueront (je rappelle ici que « critiquer », c'est donner un avis positif et/ou négatif, mais constructif), et à ma relectrice bien sûr.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore au courant).

.

Bonne lecture!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buran

.

Si Alfred avait perdu beaucoup de ses souvenirs de colonie, d'autres restaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Sa rencontre avec France et Angleterre, l'admiration sans borne qu'il avait porté à ce dernier, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Canada, la douleur de celui-ci lorsqu'il avait été séparé de son « papa » et son incompréhension du lien qui unissait Arthur et Francis. Un curieux mélange de haine et de respect, de possessivité et de rejet, de fascination et de dégoût. Avant de rencontrer Russie, il savait juste que se retrouver entre ces deux-là équivalait à être enfermé dans une pièce remplie de poudre, tout en sachant qu'une explosion pouvait à tout moment se avoir lieu . La relation entre les Européens était différente de toutes autres, à ses yeux, et il l'observait avec à la fois un sentiment de terreur et d'éblouissement. Si différente de celles qu'il voyait et connaissait jusqu'à présent, si violente qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'unique. Cette certitude était restée ancrée en lui, comme une évidence, et ce jusqu'à _ce_ jour. Il ne savait pas, même plusieurs siècles après, si cet évènement devait être un jour de fête ou de recueillement. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, sa première rencontre avec celui qui deviendrait son ennemi ne pouvait être considérée comme anodine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L'Alaska est semblable à la plupart des régions neigeuses: aussi belle que dangereuse. Son apparente pureté, la paix qui se dégage de ses paysages et sa beauté froide font aisément oublier qu'elle est aussi un désert neigeux et mortel. La raison pour laquelle ce territoire ne possédait pas de représentant qui lui soit propre était un mystère, et le fait qu'il soit lié à America était plus inexplicable encore. Logiquement, c'était Canada qui aurait du en hériter vu sa position géographique, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quand il y repensait, aujourd'hui, il se disait que c'était car leur première rencontre n'aurait pas pu se faire ailleurs. Ce jour-là, les flocons tombaient, délicats, doux, apaisants. Et Alfred regardait cette silhouette, grande, pâle et longiligne s'approcher. Il semblait à sa place, dans cette étendue vide et blanche. A cette époque, il n'était qu'un enfant, ou plus précisément une jeune nation, alors qu'Ivan avait déjà l'air d'un adolescent. Arthur ne savait rien de l'intrusion de Russie sur le continent, bien sûr. Les treize colonies étaient les joyaux de son empire. Il ne supportait pas la présence d'autres colonisateurs, ni autours de ses frontières, ni autours de son petit frère. Celle de France lui était tout juste acceptable, alors même que celui-ci avait des territoires liés à Alfred. Mais Russie? Celui qu'il appelait « this fucking brat » (et Francis lui répondait en riant qu'il exagérait et qu'Ivan pouvait être parfaitement civique. Étrangement, ça n'arrangeait rien)? Non, il aurait enfermé sa colonie à double tours pour assurer sa protection, sous les moqueries de l'hexagonal. Et pourtant, il y avait ce garçon en face de lui, ce garçon qui était si semblable à l'Alaska. Mais il était plus grand, plus vieux et il ne faisait pas parti d'Alfred. Les regards lavande et ciel s'étaient croisés, accrochés comme ceux de deux duellistes. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé à ce moment-là. Une multitude d'éléments d'une importance mineur au premier abord, mais qui allaient être à l'origine de tant d'événements historiques décisifs.

.

Ivan aurait pu être l'une des nombreuses nations qui cherchaient à envahir son territoire, et par extension à s'attaquer à l'empire britannique. Il n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier. Mais il n'était pas un parmi tant d'autres. Il était, bien qu'Alfred ne le sache pas encore, Russie. Pour une raison inconnue, c'était pour America un argument suffisant. Quelques chose s'était déclenché dans son esprit, à ce moment là. Il était toujours incapable de mettre des mots sur la relation qui unissait son tuteur et celui de Canada, mais il l'avait finalement comprise. Peut-être bien était ce à ce moment précis qu'avait pris racine son désir d'indépendance: dans ce premier regard, dans ces premières paroles qui, venant de Russie, avait été semblable à des insultes, à un coups violents dans le ventre. Immédiatement, il avait été agacé par cette nation inconnue, qui avait l'air si sûre d'elle, alors même que son apparence n'était même pas celle d'un adulte:

.

« C'est toi la colonie d'Angleterre?

- Je suis AMERICA! hurla-t-il. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait que l'autre résume son existence à son lien avec Arthur le hérissait.

- C'est ce que je disais. Kolkolkol... Je t'avais imaginé plus grand, vu la taille de ton territoire. Mais une colonie reste une colonie quelle que soit sa superficie après tout, da?

- Qui es-tu, toi, pour me dire ça? Es-tu es chez moi! Va t'en! »

.

Et l'Autre avait ri, de ce rire qui dès le début l'avait énervé, déstabilisé. La neige continuait de tomber, plus drue encore, alors qu'un vent froid et violent secouait les terres inhospitalières qui les entouraient tout les deux, comme une réponse à la rage d'Alfred. L'adolescent regarda d'un air surpris le plus jeune.

.

« Le Buran (1)? Kolkolkol... Ce n'est pas un lieu très accueillant, pas vrai gamin? Et pas très peuplé non plus... Ca ressemble à mon pays. Au moins je suis sûr que les autres ne vont pas tenter leur expansion par ici en priorité.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin! Mon nom est Alfred F. Jones, et un jour tu te mettras à genoux devant le héros que je suis!

- A cause d'un Buran?

- Ca ou autre chose, peu importe! Tu le feras, c'est tout! »

.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les vêtements des deux nations. Le russe fixa le petit garçon face à lui, son regard si décidé, ses petits poings serrés malgré le froid qui faisait frissonner son corps, et sourit encore une fois, dans un rictus à la fois doux, moqueur et méprisant.

.

« Je ne joue pas avec les petites colonies. Retourne chez ton tuteur boire du lait, ребенок (2) , et laisse les vrai nations se débrouiller entre elles. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je reviendrai plus tard.

What? You... You, coward! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Dis moi ton nom! Dis le moi! Reviens, bastard! REVIENS! »

.

Il aurait voulu le rattraper, le frapper pour l'obliger à lui répondre, à le regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, même en courant le plus vite possible, dans ce vent sec, contre cette neige si froide qu'elle lui brûlait la peau. Et l'autre ne se retourna pas, avançant sans lui prêter attention, comme si les éléments qui maltraitaient America n'avaient aucun effets sur lui. Comme s'il n'entendait pas les cris de rage qui résonnaient derrière lui. Comme si l'enfant qui le poursuivait n'existait tout simplement pas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quand Alfred était rentré, après son escapade en Alaska, il avait été grondé par un empire à la limite de la crise d'angoisse sous les regards soulagés de tous les domestiques de la maisonnée. Ensuite, on lui avait servit un chocolat chaud alors qu'Angleterre avalait un verre de rhum pour se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsque le petit en avait demandé, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un rire associé à un « quand tu seras plus grand. ». Alors, quand Arthur l'avait questionné sur son escapade, il avait menti. Parce que lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. Parce que s'il savait, son tuteur enverrait des hommes se charger de _l'autre_. Et il n'en était pas question. Un jour, ce serait lui, America, qui chasserait cet intrus de ses terres. Lui et personne d'autres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est au alentour de 1740 qu'Alfred allait apprendre qui était cette mystérieuse et détestable nation, en entendant par hasard une conversation entre France et son tuteur.

.

« Et ton frère compte réagir?

- Bien sûr. Tonio a des vues sur l'Ouest du continent depuis un moment déjà. Il pense pouvoir gérer ça, et je le crois. L'Alaska est riche en ressources, et si on a les moyens d'en tirer avantages, ça peut être très intéressant.-

- … Et toi?

- Moi? Ha non, pas cette fois. En ce qui concerne les ressources naturelles, mes terres et mes colonies répondent parfaitement à mes besoins pour le moment. Mais je suis étonné que toi tu ne rentres pas dans la partie.

- Les ressources minières? J'y réfléchit sérieusement. Je compte bien en obtenir d'autres mais pas forcément à cet endroit (3) . Je ne ferais pas l'honneur à ce... gosse... de m'intéresser à lui. Il s'est lâchement insinué en Amérique en passant par l'Est pour ne pas avoir à nous faire face. Spain peut très bien s'en charger seul. Et je ne joue pas avec les enfants, Francis, tu devrais le savoir.

- Tu serais surpris. Ivan Braginski n'est plus un enfant, et agir sans se faire remarquer était plutôt intelligent. Tu l'admettrais si tu n'étais pas de mauvaise foi. Il va falloir commencer à sérieusement compter la Russie dans l'équation si nous ne voulons pas de mauvaise surprise. »

.

Le reste de la conversation s'était perdu dans les brumes du temps pour Alfred. Ivan Braginski... Russie... C'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui! Et à présent, France, Espagne et Angleterre allaient l'inclure dans leurs jeux d'échec politiques et guerriers. Alors que lui restait là, sans rien faire, à laisser Arthur diriger ses territoires? Non! Ils allaient l'écouter, il était une nation, il était...

.

_« Retournes chez ton tuteur boire du lait, ребенок (2) , et laisses les vrai nations se débrouiller entre elles. » _

_« Je ne joue pas avec les enfants, Francis, tu devrais le savoir. »_

_« Il va falloir commencer à sérieusement compter la Russie dans l'équation si nous ne voulons pas de mauvaise surprise. »_

.

Une colonie... A leurs yeux, il était un colonie, pas une nation. Pour Arthur, il était un bijoux jalousement protégé pour être le seul bénéficiaire de ses richesses. Il n'avait pas changé. Alors que _l'autre_ avait grandit, en taille et en pouvoir, il avait à peine changé. Non, c'était faux. Il avait la taille d'un jeune adolescent à présent mais... ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas encore. Il les obligerait à le regarder d'égal à égal. Quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait, il les y forcerait tous. Et _lui _tout particulièrement. _Lui,_ Ivan Braginski. Un jour, il lui ferait payer son mépris et son arrogance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Vent sec et froid soufflant sur la Colombie Britannique et provenant de la Sibérie. En Amérique du nord, il est appelé blizzard.

(2) Gamin en russe

(3) La première source de richesse du Canada venait de leurs ressources naturelles, plus précisément minières

En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine si le cœur vous en dit! Byyyyyy!


End file.
